


The Difference

by LJF



Series: The Difference [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Soul-Searching, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: He falls fast, he falls hard, but it never lasts. Why is this time any different?





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> When I started watching season 6b and realized that Scott and Malia were going to get together, I hated it at first. It seemed like a cheap "pairing-off." I felt like Scott's just falling in love all the time, and with Kira gone, it was just "out of sight, out of mind." It made him seem kind of shallow and fickle. But that's not Scott McCall.
> 
> And as the season progressed, I reluctantly fell in love with the unexpected couple. There was just...something that seemed so RIGHT, but I couldn't figure out what it was. And when I finally finished the show, I sat down and thought about it. And I realized that the reason I felt so good about them was because I knew they were going to last. Because their relationship was DIFFERENT from Scott's previous relationships. What made it different? Read on to find out.....

It was different, somehow, with her. Both of the times he’d fallen in love before, there'd been an instant, burning attraction. A desire to know them, inside and out.

But he already knew her. Knew her in a way he’d never known the others, blinded as he’d been by hormones, lust, and immaturity. She was his friend, one of his _best_ friends, as close as family. She was a partner he trusted by his side.

And she knew him, too. Knew his insecurities, strengths, and weaknesses. Knew as both a brave leader and a shy, fumbling kid. She’d seen him at his best and at his worst.

And she relied on him in ways the other girls never had. She’d spent so long on her own that she knew independence wasn’t always the best strategy. She’d stopped trying to fight all her battles alone, and she didn’t mind letting him see her own weaknesses. She was blunt and honest about who she was, and was never scared to show her own nervous insecurities. She never put on any sort of pretense, and she wasn’t particular about her looks-- he didn’t think he’d ever even _seen_ her in a dress.

He’d never realized it before, but his previous relationships had been more or less on _his_ terms. Not in a bad way or anything. But he was used to being the initiator. The one who approached the girl first. The one who fell hard and fast. Not with her, though. He’d been the nervous one, thinking the stress and adrenaline of everything going on was messing with his head, making him see signals that weren’t there.

She’d been the one to boldly and fearlessly pursue _him_ . She’d kissed him first, unsure what his response would be, and he _knew_ how nerve-racking that could be. She’d kissed him first, and he was so grateful, because if it had been up to him, who knew how long that would have taken.

Plus, she had saved _him_. He was always trying so hard to save everybody else, but when push came to shove, she’d saved him. It was thanks to her that he was able to look into those beautiful eyes of hers and marvel at how lucky he was to have her.

She was his partner, his equal, the way no one else had ever been. And he loved her for it.

* * *

  
It was different, somehow, with her. And that’s how he knew it was real. That’s how he knew it would last. Because he’d always been the one left behind. But this time was different. And he knew that there was no way on earth he could _ever_ leave her behind. And that’s how he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life loving this girl.


End file.
